


【授权翻译】Dear Castiel

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sam, Dean Ships It, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Requited Love, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel收到了匿名情书。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Dear Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233704) by [Invictusimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala). 



说实话，Castiel不知道该怎么办了。

每天早上他到学校，都有一系列不同颜色的便签纸在等着他，而上面写的是潦草的情书。

他甚至知道这经过了练习，首字母总会复杂些，全都带着花体的圈。他最喜欢那个人写他名字的方式。几乎每条留言都有他的名字。

在这种行为持续了一个星期之后，他的朋友们（特别是Dean）开始对他开便签的玩笑，想要套出是谁写了这些，可惜他自己也不知道，这种无知快把他弄疯了。

他的笔记本后列了一张单子，凌乱地记着他想到的每一个可能的人的名字。

有可能是Meg...她总是（不时地）对他很好，虽然他们之间的友情在别人看来有点像她恃强凌弱，但那也从上学开始就有的有的友情了。

还有，那也可能是Jo，虽然他们只是作为朋友出去喝过酒。

他不觉得在他储物柜留下这么细心的纸条的人会是个男孩，他们学校的那些白痴们根本不可能写出这么聪明的句子，至少在他看来没有，所以他放弃了会有个可爱的男孩出现然后让他倾倒的想法。

当然，他还是希望那是个他。

他唯一的最好的朋友是Dean，不管他们之间有多少不同的地方，他们几乎是一拍即合，而且建立了牢不可破的羁绊。

就像Dean喜欢说的那样，他们“很紧密”，但是他不太懂那是指什么。Castiel觉得那是指他们的友谊让他们紧紧连在一起，他试着不去关注别的解释。

当他们在自助食堂吃饭的时候Dean指出了潜在的几个爱慕者。

没有几个人让Castiel感兴趣的，不是所有人都像Dean那样聪明又有魅力，虽然他们只是朋友，他已经和Charlie解释过几百万次了，他确定他们只是朋友。

当然学校里大部分女生都挺不错的（除了Lilith），但是他根本不会被她们吸引，至少不是像对男孩那样的着迷。

在他们还小的时候有个和Dean一样好的男孩，但是他几年前就离开了，把Castiel甩在身后。

他们转换话题开始讨论Dean的兄弟Sam，他刚从初中部的楼转到高中部来。

Dean一直为他弟弟的学业感到骄傲，他和Cas是除了Jess之外唯二两个参加了对方毕业派对的家伙，因为父母不在镇上，也因为他没有邀请别的朋友。

有时候Sam也会跟着他们去看星际迷航或者漫威的电影，但是他几乎不说话，Castiel觉得Sam不是很喜欢他。他哥哥的老朋友，对他们兄弟的关系，是个威胁。

也许这就是Sam不和他说话的原因，Sam和Dean的关系才该是“很紧密”的，而现在，Dean却这么形容他和Cas。

当铃声响起的时候他们离开了食堂，Dean选了另一条路因为Cas要去上他的化学实验课而Dean要去操场上参加足球训练。

他路过他的储物柜，但是上面没有更多的便签了，谢天谢地他现在不需要读几张纸条（时间来不及），即使他挺喜欢读的。

当它们第一次出现的时候，一次只有一两张，而且总是写在他见过的最显眼的亮黄色纸上。

上面只是一些简单的小事，比如称赞他某天早上的头发或者在说他喜欢的事情的时候他是怎样眼前一亮。

很显然这些话是信心助推器。而且有人每天花时间，不仅是写这些纸条，还把它们塞进他的储物柜里，让他脸红地低下头，然后在剩下的时间里一直保持微笑。

之后这些便签的内容开始变得更长了，那里出现了三四张便条，而且每一张纸前前后后都写满了字。

而且开始出现了蓝色和紫色的纸条，很好地混在他的储物柜上，所以没有人会把它们从柜门上扯下来或者干别的类似的事。

这些手写纸条最后终于有了别的内容，至少不再都是日常，这些话更深思熟虑，一些诗句或者可爱的话，用粉色，白色还有黑色的墨水写着。

最后他不得不把它们收在一个盒子里，就放在他房间里床底下。这样每当他感到低落的时候他就能读读这些便签。上面写的东西总能让他从糟糕的一天中缓过来，他不知道为什么那个写手知道自己的不安，但是他真心感谢那些纸条，而且好好保存着它们。

这个盒子没什么特别的，只是个以前用来装鞋子的老盒子，但是打开它然后读一读那些便签，变成了他每天最喜欢的部分。

当他感到无聊的时候他会根据颜色把纸条们分类，或者根据上面的内容。有时候他会重新读一读那些他忘记了内容的纸条。

第二天早上宣布了冬季舞会将要举行。在他们学校冬季舞会也是情人节舞会，这也是Castiel最害怕的一点。

当然Dean已经开始找个舞伴了，一大伙儿能填满几个院子的妹子跟在他身后互相说着悄悄话把对方推向他。

而Sam正在角落里和他说话，脸上带着担忧的表情，而Dean则明显在忍住不大笑起来。

当Cas靠近时Sam脸红了，向Dean靠近了几步好继续和他说话。

Ruby晃到他们附近然后开始和Sam说话，Cas一半听着Dean悠闲地说话，一半被Sam和Ruby的交谈吸引，他们在讨论舞会的事。

“所以你准备好邀请谁了吗？”Ruby问Sam，

“我，嗯，是的。”他结结巴巴地说。

“哦，她是谁？我认识吗？”他摇摇头。

“嗯，不，你不认识，她【译者：这里用的是She，后面有解释。】是高年级的。”他说着吞了吞口水，Cas哼了一声，然后用咳嗽掩饰。

Sam瞄了他差不多一分钟，然后沿着走廊迅速离开。

“Sam是怎么回事？”Cas在Ruby也耸耸肩离开的时候问，Dean笑着摇摇头。

“没事，没啥事。”

“肯定有问题，Dean，谁是他邀请的那个高年级的妹子？”Cas问，Dean翻了个白眼。

“忘了这件事吧，”Cas皱了皱眉，但是他没有再提这件事，因为Dean开始说该邀请Lisa，还是Jo作为朋友出席舞会。

他的一天和往常一样继续着，没有熟悉的纸条出现在他的储物柜上等着他，他试着让自己别那么失望，他的秘密仰慕者可能只是太忙了，不是吗？

他和平常一样去上化学和三角学的课程，然后在休息时间和Dean一起吃午饭，Sam坐在房间另一边正在兴致勃勃地和Jess说着什么，她看上去有些震惊接着被逗笑了。

Cas试着不去想他有多希望自己可以像他们一样讨论而不是像这样听着Dean永无止境地讨论体育（没有冒犯Dean的意思）。

社会学和文学分析课顺利无阻地结束了。连带着他今天的课程一起，准确地说他的老师甚至没出现在课堂上。

他回到迷宫一样的走廊，回到他的储物柜那里，在充斥着家庭作业和关于冬季舞会的谈话的紧张的一天过后，黑板看上去也变得亲切了。

没有别人在走廊上了，其他人都在上各自的课，然后他转过墙角，发现有人站在他的储物柜前。

Sam站在他的储物柜前，用一只漂亮的美术钢笔在一张亮黄色的便签上写着，像第一次见面一样，Cas屏住了呼吸试着不发出任何声音，避免Sam发现他的存在。

Sam沮丧地叹了口气接着把手里的便签揉成团，然后他又拿出几张，重新写了几次，现在他的钢笔快要没墨水了，但是他还在写着。

一些人开始填满走廊，但没有人注意到了Sam。他叹了口气，把头抵在Cas储物柜上，Sam把纸条撕成了碎片然后离开了那里。

Cas小心翼翼地接近他的储物柜，他甚至等了一会儿以防Sam折回来，对方的确离开了，因为回家前他还要最后去见Dean一次。

Sam是那个写纸条的家伙。

Sam要邀请他去冬天的舞会。

或者，至少Cas希望他这么做。

Castiel带着从未有过的欣喜爬上了床，醒来时神清气爽，已经准备好面对漫长的一天了，而且很有可能还有Sam的邀请。

Dean在他家房子外等他，顺带捎他一程。他很少这么干，只在他特别开心，或者特别不安的时候，但是从他家外面传来的音乐证明Dean的心情特别好。

Dean在Cas上车的那一刻就启动了，车开始移动的时候门可能才刚刚关上。

Sam坐在前座上，Cas试着不去傻笑或者盯着对方，尽管兴奋的情绪在他血管里横冲直撞。

Sam喜欢他，这是那些纸条告诉他的。只是想想那些纸条来自Sam，他的脸就红了。

在他们安静的车程里他开始玩手机，车里只有齐柏林飞艇的歌当背景。当他们最终到达的时候，为了不迟到他只得跑着进教室。

即使Dean是个快车手，甚至在他们把车停在校园之前打破了几百次限速，但Cas确信他们都要迟到了。

而之后每节课下课，他都会利用两节课间那短短的时间检查他的储物柜。

虽然每次他都失望地去上下一节课。

午饭时间来了又去，还是没有人在他的储物柜上留下什么，也许这只是一个玩笑。

Dean和Gabriel以喜欢捉弄新生闻名，但是他们以前也对Castiel恶作剧过。因为那些恶作剧，在他二年级的夏天过后Cas就不得不放弃他心爱的蛋黄酱。

不过，自从他们进入青春期，他们就习惯去欺负那些无助的小鬼（包括Castiel）。

当Sam冲向他的时候Cas正在解决他的薯条，Sam穿着他的体育制服，气喘吁吁的样子像是跑着穿过了整个学校。

“嘿，我能和你聊一会儿吗？”他问道，他喘气的时候把手撑在臀部，Cas几乎要笑出来了，但只是几乎。

“当然可以。”他用回答代替笑声，抛弃他的食物跟着Sam走到操场里。

没有人还在使用这张长椅了，椅子已经开裂，上面留着铁锈，那个自动饮水器肯定十年都没有人用过了。

“你没事吧？”Cas问，裹紧了他的夹克。现在几乎是二月中旬了，但还是冷得要命，他呼吸的时候面前还带着白气。

“我得和你说件事。”Sam说着，停下脚步坐在了长椅还算完好的一边。

Cas小心翼翼地坐在了他身边。

“你想说的，是什么？”

“所以，Dean和我说了你的储物柜里的纸条的事。”

“然后？”

“我知道那是谁写的。”

Sam睁大了眼睛打量着他，而Cas试着装作他什么也不知道。Dean曾经说过他是个糟糕的骗子，但是他努力了。

“哦？”

“嗯，是的，那是，嗯，那是我。”他说着屏住了呼吸。

Cas笑了，随后微笑变成大笑，Sam的脸上染上了沮丧的表情，但是那种表情很快平复了。

“我知道是你，Sam。”

“那为什么你什么都不说？而且你是怎么知道的？每次投纸条之前我都会确保你在上课，或者是在教学楼外。”

“我的摄影课提前下了，Price老师甚至没出现在课堂上，所以我们都走了，然后我看见你为了那张纸条大概花了一个小时，这是为什么？”

“我是...想邀请你参加冬季舞会，但是我又觉得当面和你说比较好，不然会显得很怪。因为我不敢和你说话Dean甚至叫我小鸡仔（胆小鬼？），但是我从小学开始就喜欢你了，我不知道该怎么做，我想和你说的东西写了整本书而且...”

Cas用一个吻打断他的话，他把手臂扣在Sam脖子上拉近对方，Sam很温暖，令人惊讶的是尽管他是跑过来的但却没有出汗。

他抵着对方的额头上气不接下去地笑了。

“我愿意和你一起去冬季舞会，Sam。”

“真的吗？”

“似的，只要你不准备再邀请那位高年级的女生。”

“我这么说只是为了让Ruby不再缠着我，因为她一直在邀我去。”

“非常，因为我老爱吃醋了。”

“哦很高兴知道这件事。”

脚步声靠近，他们回头，Cas的手臂还挂着Sam脖子上。

在他看见他们的时候Dean的靴子在地面上跺出声响，他傻笑着。

“你问了吗，Sammy？”

“问了。”

“他是怎么回答的？”

“我说了愿意。”Cas说着，然后他们相视一笑。

“太棒了，现在我得忍受你们一直对视了，呵呵这正是我需要的。”

“好像我们没感受过你和Lisa的眉目传情似的。”Sam反驳道，Dean翻了个白眼。

“随便！”Dean叫到，转身离开了。

Cas转向Sam。

“现在我能看看那本书了吗？”

end

翻译by沈了鱼


End file.
